Obsessions
by Hannah-Kiwii
Summary: Kasanoda watches her carefully, never approaching, because she loves those who are beautiful, and that is something he can never be. Onesided KasanodaRenge


**Author's notes:** The prompt for this was "Kasanoda" and "Daisy chains" (which I simply took as "flowers" in the end)

I'm sorry, I know you meant the fic to turn out fluffy, Robyn, but it didn't!

However, despite the depressing nature of this fic I like the analysis of the characters' personalities and situations. Also, it's nice to work with minor characters, since there are fewer stories out there involving them.

I hope you enjoy this, and remember to review!

Thanks again to Robyn for BETAing and for inspiration.

**Obsessions**

It was spring time. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The birds sang sweetly in the trees and the sun shone down pleasantly. Only one sound disturbed the peace: the constant "blip blip blip" of Renge's Gameboy.

Renge sat on the ground with her back lent against a tree. The skirt of her standard issue yellow school uniform dress splayed out on the grass around her. She had decided to combine her desire to experience Japan and her need to complete this game, and had brought her Gameboy outside so that she could sit under the cherry blossoms.

Since moving to Japan a big change had come of Renge. No longer did she stay up late into the night gaming, nor was she a social outcast. Many of the girls at Ouran were her friends, and some of them even looked up to her and admired her. Her hand drawn art and comics of the Host Club members were always in constant demand. And of course at Ouran High School she actually took part in activities provided by a school club, an alien idea previously; but then there had never been a Host Club in France.

Renge sighed in contentment. She'd come to Japan looking for a fiancé, and whilst she'd been disappointed with Kyoya, she had found something better: a life.

* * *

Kasanoda crouched in a bush. It wasn't the most comfortable place to be, but at least he was invisible. He really didn't want to be seen here, not today: because she was here again.

It had started a few afternoons ago. As a member of the gardening club Kasanoda was assigned an area of the extensive Ouran grounds to attend to after club hours. On that particular evening he was heading to water the flowers when he spotted her sitting underneath the tree in the middle of his patch of garden.

He hadn't wanted to disturb her. She looked totally absorbed in whatever she was doing and perfectly at ease. Kasanoda felt very out of place in such a beautiful scene. This girl looked so perfect, so content. Kasanoda only approached the animals that were hurt; those that were happy he could not touch. So he watched her.

* * *

Sometimes she got the creepy feeling she was being watched, but when she looked up to find no one there she would dismiss it.

She'd spent so many years in a dark room, with the curtains drawn to stop any glare on the screen, that the noise of the outdoors were bound to make her uneasy.

So she always just ignored it. Too many hours glued to a game had begun to play tricks on her mind.

* * *

Occasionally she didn't leave until it started to get dark. It was annoying, because he refused to water the flowers until she had left, but secretly he hoped every day that she'd stay longer…just a few more minutes.

Sitting here, hiding from her, had stopped being entirely for her benefit and started to become his obsession.

He felt like he knew her. He shared her successes and triumphs and she worked her way through game after game. He came to be able to interpret her expressions and posture. She was a very expressive person, often very loud despite her lack of company. It was easy to understand a girl like her.

He'd started to pick her out in the corridors too. It didn't happen often, as they were in different classes and their paths didn't often cross. But from what he had seen there was an obvious conclusion. Like nearly every other girl in the school she worshipped the Host Club.

For the first time in his life he was jealous. He was jealous of good looks. He was jealous of the Host Club for being so beautiful. If any one of them had walked up to her, his princess in her garden of flowers, they would have been totally at ease; they would have completed the scene.

If he had walked towards her, his grotesque features would have shattered the perfect picture in which she resided.

She was a precious object he could never touch, because she loved beauty, and he would never be beautiful.

And so he was the caretaker of this garden. After hours when she left he could be seen working at the flower beds or else tending the cherry trees. And during the bright sunny days he would watch her, for watch was all he could ever do.


End file.
